1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device of an injection molding machine which heats and melts a resin material and injects the molten resin into a mold while measuring the molten resin in order to manufacture a molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an injection molding machine, a synthetic resin material put from a hopper into a barrel is melted by heating with a heater, and the molten resin is extruded forward by the rotation and forward movement of an injection screw provided in the barrel, and then the extruded resin is injected from an injection nozzle into a mold while being measured in the barrel. The injected resin is filled in the mold. Subsequently, the mold is separated from the injection nozzle. Then, a molded article is taken from the mold.
Such an injection molding machine is equipped with a control device, and the control device is provided with a so-called human-machine interface as operation display means. Various operation conditions of the injection molding machine can be set by the operation of the human-machine interface.
In an actual process, the conditions of the various operations may be sequentially changed and set in light of how an injection-molded article has been finished. In this case, it takes time for a person in charge to operate the injection molding machine, thus requiring time and trouble for the operation.